Maximum Beat
by Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia
Summary: 7 bands are competing to win a record label. Who will win? Will there be any hooking up between the bands? Oh, you people have to vote bands off.
1. Chapter 1

**Whoo. ANOTHER STORY? **

**Yeah, I know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own whatever songs I put in here, Maximum Ride stuff, and Flip (who belongs to Offset)**

* * *

Max's Pov

"Max! Max! Max!" My friend, JJ shrieked, bursting through the door of the house I shared with my two sisters and my dogs.

"What! What! What!" I replied, sitting up from where I was lying.

"Look at this!" She said shoving a paper in my face.

**CALLING ALL BANDS**

**A new reality show – Maximum Beat – is about to air. **

**Producers require 7 fresh bands that will be selected by the three judges. Each band will have to perform 1 song.**

**Winner gets 1,000 dollars per band member and recording deal.**

**Auditions start February 18, 2012 at 10 AM. End February 18, 2012 at 11 AM. **

I gaped at the paper.

"_Angel! Ella! Get Nudge! Band meeting!" _I screamed at the top of my lungs.

xXx 10 minutes later xXx

We all sat in our special chairs in the extra room in the basement. I had already passed around the neon pink article, each grinning as they read it.

"So what do you think…?" I asked.

"Omg. We should totally do this! I think we should sing Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez and Justin Beiber! Omg. We'd totally win without singing those! I can't wait to be on the show! Holy. Crap. I'll get to be on TV! Isn't that awesome! This will be the best thing every! What if we win! We get 1,000 dollars each _and _a recording deal! What if we become as famous as-" Ella luckily stopped Nudge from babbling to much by slapping her hand over Nudge's mouth. She talked a lot.

"Okay, that's… good," JJ said nodding.

"I think that'd be awesome!" Ella said. Angel enthusiastically agreed.

"So, we're entering?" I asked with a smirk.

"DUH!" JJ screamed in my ear.

"So, what songs are we singing?"

**xXFebruary 18Xx**

There were about thirty groups in a huge room with all of their equipment.

JJ was twirling her drumsticks in her hands nervously while Angel plucked at her bass. Ella was nervously tuning her black guitar with multiple white butterflies on it. Nudge was shoving a headset on me, adjusting all of our outfits and taking care of last minute procedures. Nudge was also jamming a headset on her head. We all grinned.

I took my time to look doodle us on my pocket notebook.

I drew me singing in my old white tank top that said "Diesel" in brown letters, a jean skirt and gray combat books. JJ was wearing a shirt that said "T.G.I.F: Thank God I'm Female", jeans, and shiny black boots as she powerfully whacked the drums. Angel was wearing a shirt with a cartoon kitty, a black ruffled skirt, and pink knee high boots as she carefully concentrated on her guitar. Ella had skinny jeans, black pumps and a loose white t-shirt with a huge blue butterfly on it, plucking strings. Finally Nudge had a black tank top layered with a pink spaghetti strap over it, pale skinny jeans tucked into Uggs and a neon green scarf wrapped around her neck, singing next to me. In short: We. Look_. Awesome_ (and yes, we are actually wearing this).

I grinned as they called another band up.

"The It Girls," A female voice screamed. Two red heads and a blonde strutted to the door, one holding a pink guitar.

I slung my arms around Ella and Angel's shoulders.

"Don't worry girls, we'll do fine," I assured all of them. On the inside I was about to throw up my waffles.

"Yeah, I sure do hope," Nudge muttered.

The red heads and blonde strutted back out of the room. The three girls saw a group of guys, went over and started flirting. I shook my head in disgust.

JJ started drumming the floor, causing a few people to look at us. Angle plucked a few strings slowly and Ella played a little faster on her guitar. I started humming in harmony with Nudge. We all abruptly stopped, tons of eyes on us. Nudge, Angel, and Ella blushed. JJ waved at them and I gave a fair round of glares.

Ella was now hiding behind her dark brown hair. "Ella, you can't be so shy. We _have _to win this."

"Screams of the Crazy!" The woman shrieked. Ella and Nudge shakily got up, JJ grabbed Angel and I stood up confidently, walking over to the huge steel doors.

Ella shakily played a few quick notes before starting the actual song.

_She lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of a world that she's left behind_

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

_The angles were all wrong now_

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle (x2)_

_Ba da ba da ba_

_So one day he found her crying_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground_

_Her prince finally came to save her_

_And the rest you can figure out_

_But it was a trick_

_And the clock struck 12_

_Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick_

_or the wolves gonna blow it down_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle (x2)_

_Well you built up a world of magic_

_Because your real life is tragic_

_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_Well, if it's not real_

_You can't hold it in your hands_

_You can't feel it with your heart_

_And I won't believe it_

_But if it's true_

_You can see it with your eyes_

_Even in the dark_

_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_Go get your shovel_

_We'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle (x2)_

Ba da ba da ba... **(yeah yeah yeah. I've already used Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore in another story but I love this song and its stuck in my head :D)**

As Nudge and I finished singing, the first judge clapped before getting looks from the others. He slowed considerably fast.

We all shared a grin as we walked out.

A lot of people stared at us in wonder.

The lady yelled for another band. A girl tripped over my foot.

"Whoops! Sorry! I'm just looking for my brother, he's me and my band's ride home."

"Oh, maybe we can help!" Nudge squealed. "What does he look like?

"Me."

"Oh. Easy then. Ella! JJ! Mall maneuver!" Nudge yelled at the girls. Ella and JJ stood next to each other before Nudge ran at them from behind. Nudge jumped up on Ella and JJ's shoulders. Being up there, she scouted for the guy.

"Hey! You! Blondie!" She shrieked, pointing to a guy. "Get over here!"

He muttered something to his friend before coming over.

"Found him!" Nudge squeaked before hopping down.

"Hey bro, can you take me-"

"No, you gotta wait a while. We're up in about fifteen."

She frowned. "Fine Igs. See you later!"

"Hey, is Iggy gonna drive us home?' Another girl asked, walking over. She was eating a bag of potato chips.

"Not yet, oh, girls, this is Flintsie but everyone calls her Flint."

"Oh. Hi! I'm Nudge! That's Max, JJ, Ella and Angel. Our band is called Screams of the Crazy. It's weird. I wanted Sound of the Angels but JJ said we would sound like a church choir or something. Then we came up with that and now its all good. So-" I slapped my hand over her mouth before she could continue.

"Cool. Well, our band's called Toe of Symmetry. I'm Flint and that's Ivey. Our other guys are Blade and Six over there. Six is three years younger than Blade," Flint said.

Ivey saw a guy wave at her. "Well, we gotta run. See you later! Hope you make it!"

"Same!" I called back to them before walking over to my band mates.

"So what's the plan?" JJ asked.

"Well, the people said they call us to tell us if we'd make it or not. So, I guess we go home." I suggested.

"Can we get pizza?" Angel asked.

"Oh! For band night, you know," JJ continued.

"Plus we have root beer at home already…" Ella trailed.

"Fine," I fake sighed. Angel giggled as we climbed into my old truck.

* * *

**Okay guys, I WILL be updating this every Friday, but just this story.**

**Oh, and next chapter (when the show airs) I need you guys to vote.**

**Well thanks.**

**Queso: ALL REVIEWERS GET TOE FLOWERS.**

**~Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia**

**PS Thanks to my Beta, Flygrrl. Go check out her stories for me :F**


	2. THE SHOW IS ABOUT TO START

I groaned, slapping my hand around for my cell phone on the side table.

Ella rubbed her head, squinting at the clock in the living room. Nudge was still snoring next to Angel while JJ was groggily sitting up at my loud Green Day ringtone.

"Yellow?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Is this Maximum Ride? Manager for Screams of the Crazy?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked, suddenly more awake.

"Well, you along with seven other bands have been asked to join Maximum Beat." The lady said. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Thank you." I said in a professional manner.

"The show starts tonight at 7 for the first live show. Be there at about 5:30 to get ready and such."

"See you then," I said before hanging up on her. I screamed at the top of my lungs while jumping up and down.

"Max? What the heck?" JJ yelled.

"We made it! We made it! We made it!" I yelled over and over. Ella screamed and jumped up and down. JJ whooped and did laps around my living room.

"W-we made it?' Nudge shrieked (she and Angel had just woken up). I nodded and she shrieked at the top of her lungs too. Angel and Ella were jumping up and down, screaming.

Nudge and I climbed up on the couch and started belting Raise Your Glass by Pink.

"Girls?" My mom groaned, tumbling down the stairs in her fuzzy blue bath robe.

"We won, Mom!" Ella screamed. Mom instantly awoke to that, and started jumping up and down with Ella and Angel.

Nudge and I continued with our song dancing around on the couch. We kept dancing, yelling, screaming, and jumping until we finished the song.

"Holy crap!" Nudge yelled. "I gotta pick out our outfits! We're gonna be on TV!"

In the end, Nudge had dressed us all.

JJ was wearing a shirt with Scooby Doo on it, a blue dog collar hanging loosely around her neck, light blue skinny jeans and black boots with buckles going up the sides.

Ella was wearing a shirt that said Life in cursive with an eighth note above it, a black skirt that hit just above the knees and black knee high converse.

Angel was wearing a pink shirt that said "Owl I need is love" with two owls on it, cut off jean short shorts with a cross on it, and pink Toms.

Nudge was wearing a short magenta dress that ruffled from waist down (which was about to mid thigh), black tights, a silver scarf and white flats with a flower on it.

And finally I was wearing a gray shirt that says "I'm No Angel", denim skinny jeans, an colorful owl necklace and my old black Vans.

Nudge grinned at us.

"So, what song are we going to sing? That killed a few hours," JJ said, munching on a sandwich. It was about 12 in the afternoon, 5 hours and 30 minutes to make our song awesome.

"I don't know, what should we sing?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Unwritten?" Nudge suggested.

"Born This Way?" Angel asked, looking up from her sandwich.

"We could do that Call Me When You're Sober song. It's pretty easy to play," Ella said.

"Sure," I said. "Yeah, Nudge and I can already sing it. Lets go!"

**xX 5:30 Xx**

We walked into the studio.

"Hey, I'm Holden, the main director guy and the host. So, here's the plan. You guys will go over there and get your make up done so you won't look too pale and stuff, then you guys will run through your song in the recording studio and finally you guys will preform with the other seven groups. You're the third one up. Oh, and you guys need to be in your sitting areas at 6:45," He said, shaking all of our hands.

"Thanks, Holden!" Nudge squealed before prancing over to the make up place.

We saw other bands. I heard a girl squeal and run over. "Hey girls!" Ivey squealed.

"You made it!" Nudge said, hugging her.

"I know! I can't believe it either! Oh! Flint!" She called. Flint walked over, chewing on some red licorice.

"Yo." He greeted us.

"Let's give them a tour!" Ivey said, jumping up and down. Flint shrugged.

"Oh, this is where we play and that's where the judges sit." Ivey pointed out.

"That's where we sit and wait." Flint said, pointing at 7 booths or balconies I guess you could say in the wall **(like on the Sing Off)**. Each sign said a different name.

"Who's Gay Oyster?" Ella asked, looking at sign in front of the balcony-booth-thing.

"My brother's band," Ivey said, rolling her eyes. "Now, here's the recording studio/rehearsal room. This is the bathroom."

"And this is where we started, now Ivey, let's go find Six and Blade."

"See you girls!" Ivey called before walking off.

We walked over to the make up place first. JJ and I just did some basic stuff so I wouldn't look super pale under all of the lights. Nudge, Ella, and Angel went all out.

"Hurry up guys!" JJ groaned.

"Ha, you don't need to hurry up, you'll need some serious make up to cover those situations." A girl with flaming red hair said, smirking, gesturing to our faces.

"Oh yes, maybe you should _wash some off _little Mrs. Cosmetics Store." JJ said in an innocent tone. I smothered my laughs.

She glared at me, so did red head number 2 and the blondie.

"Now guys _hurry up._" I said, glaring at them.

They left their seats a few minutes later. We heard music playing in the studio. I glared at my band.

I sat against the wall. JJ placed her head on my lap, lying on the floor. Nudge stood with Ella and Angel and talked.

A few minutes later four guys walked out of the room. One with black hair, eyes and clothes. Another that looked just like Ivey and two (probably twins) that both had short blonde hair and big blue eyes, but one was a little taller than the other.

I saw them look at us, as if they were processing something with hard thought. JJ and I hoisted ourselves off of the ground and we walked in, I still felt the guy's gazes on my back.

We rehearsed a few times before running to the stage at 6:45.

They let us up to the top row, closest to the judges.

Now, we could see everyone.

Below us was Sweet Dreams. It had three guys in it. Next to us was Gay Oyster and below them was The It Girls. On the other side of the stage were three more bands. Toe of Symmetry on top, below them was Bending Death and next to Toe of Symmetry was Horoscope.

For some reason an audience started to fill up the seats. Mom was there with some of her friends and their kids and the other band mates parents. She gave us thumbs up.

Behind the little wall was a couch and three chairs. There was also a big, square, hole so everyone could look at us at any time.

I looked at the clock on the tiny little wall before sighing and leaning back. The show was about to start.

* * *

**There you guys go!**

**Oh, thanks for all the reviews guys! **

**And sorry, but the voting begins NEXT week.**

**~Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia**

**PS Special thanks to my Beta Flygrrl.**


	3. the chapter is mostly lyrics

**HA! UDATE ALMOST 30 MINUTES FROM SATURDAY!**

**Oh, and our chorus group got SECOND IN THE STATE! Yeah…we're burning down the school that got first place…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MR AND SONGS IN HERE, ALBERTO AND FLIP.**

The little on air light lights up in all the places the bands are sitting.

Holden walks on stage, microphone in hand.

"Hello people, this is Maximum Beat, live. 7 bands try to beat each other for a recording deal. And you, people of America, vote them off," Holden says, smiling. "Now to introduce you to our bands," Holden continues. "Gay Oyster! Screams of the Crazy! Sweet Dreams! Bending Death! The It Girls! Toe of Symmetry! And Horoscope!"

The crowd cheers loudly at each name. JJ and I high-five.

"First off, we're going to give a little background info on the first band preforming."

On the screen in our booth-thingy, two red heads and a blonde were sitting next to each other. "We're The It Girls!" They exclaim, grinning.

"I'm Maya," the blonde girl exclaims.

"I'm Brigid," the girl with red hair on the left says.

"I'm Lissa," the red headed girl in the middle says.

"Okay, we sing mostly pop music," Lissa starts to explain.

"Usually covers of Lady GaGa or Katy Perry," Maya continues.

"We never do covers of him but we _love_ Justin Beier," Brigid finishes. They all squeal before the screen fades to black.

JJ looked in disgust at the screen while Angel shook her head warily.

"Now welcoming, The It Girls!" Holden practically shouts into his mic.

"You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punchline wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me

I was a right but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus:]_

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus:]_

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing

In my skin tights jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

_[Chorus:]_

Yoooouuu

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

No

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing

In my skin tights jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)" **(Teenage Dream by Katy Perry)**

The room exploded with applause. I have to admit, they are pretty good.

"Ok judges, what would you say about this band?" Holden asks as the spotlight shows over to the three judges; Jeb Batchelder, Albert Young, and Nico di Angelo.

"Okay, I liked the sound of the band, but you girls were a _little _sharp. I didn't like the look at all and I hated the music choice, I'd give it a 5," Jeb says, holding up a sign that had the number on it.

"I hate this song. I give it a 1," Alberto says.

"I just plain hate you already, I'd give you a 2," Nico says, looking down at his lap.

"That adds up to a score of 8. Next up, Gay Oyster!" Holden yells into his mic.

"I'm Fang," a guy in all black says.

"I'm Iggy," the guy that HAD to be Ivey's twin says.

"I'm Gazzy."

"I'm Flip," a kid who looked almost identical to Gazzy says.

"I play drums," Iggy says. "He sings, and they play guitar." He explains, first pointing to Fang the Gazzy and Flip.

"We like My Chemical Romance, Green Day, and Panic! At The Disco mostly," Gazzy and Flip say together.

"So that's really it," Iggy finishes, right before the screen fades to black.

"Alright, Alright!

Everybody pay attention to me

I got the answer

I got the answer

Street walking cheetah with a capitol G

So get your hands up

Now get your hands up

Hide your eyes we're gonna shine tonight

Sub-atomic never get the best of me

Aint no DJ gonna save my soul

I sold it long ago for Rock 'n' Roll

Drop the needle when the tape deck blows

I gotta shout this out so everybody knows

This ain't a party

Get off the dance floor

You want the getdown

Here comes the gang war

You're doin alright

I got the answer

'Cause all the good times

They give you cancer

If we were all like you in the end

Oh we'd be killing ourselves by sleeping in

So hit the lights I'll do it again

And keep your cars, and your dogs and your famous friends

Well alright

Slide up the faders when the cabinet slams

And get your hands up

Now get your hands up

Light up the stage and watch me kick out the jams

So throw your fist up

Now throw your fist up

Ain't nobody gonna take my life

Ain't nobody gonna get the best of me

Aint a preacher gonna save me now

Grab a seat I'm gonna show you how

Everybody hit the pyro cue

We're gonna blow this off and show you what we do

This ain't a party

Get off the dance floor

You want the getdown

Here comes the gang war

You're doin alright

I got the answer

'Cause all the good times

They give you cancer

If we were all like you in the end

Oh we'd be killing ourselves by sleeping in

So hit the lights I'll do it again

So keep your cars and your dogs and your famous friends

Well Alright, Well Alright, Well Alright!

Oh-oh-oh well alright

We came to party

Kill the party tonight

We came to party

Kill the party tonight

Let's go!

This ain't a party

Get off the dance floor

You want the get down

Here comes the gang war

You're doin alright

I got the answer

'Cause all the good times

Gimme gimme good times people tonight

This aint a party

Get off the dance floor

You wanna get down

Here comes the encore

If we're all like you in the end

Oh we'd be killing ourselves by sleeping in

So Hit the lights I'll do it again

So when the party gets out

Everyone dance!

Till the party breaks down

Until your body aches!

Now everybody get down

Everyone dance!

Now everybody get down

Until your body aches!

Till the party breaks down tonight

Until your body aaaaches!

Until your body aaaaches!" **(Party Poison by My Chemical Romance. NOTE: I cut out all the Japanese)**

They're awesome. JJ didn't hesitate to cheer.

"Ok, I'd say you're sound was good, and the music choice was good. 8," Jeb says.

"I liked the sound a lot, the instruments the drums had a cool part. 8," Alberto says.

"Cool, I liked it. 9," Nico says, still looking at his lap.

"That adds up to a score of 24. Ok guys, next up is Screams of the Crazy and Toe of Symmetry!" Holden exclaims.

Then we cut to commercial.

"Ok girls, we need you down here for the next act. Feel free to do whatever. You have 5 minutes," A guy from the stage crew explains, ushering us downstairs.

Nudge is already blabbing about how awesome we are when we become famous and how she's gonna design all our outfits and marry all these famous people I've never heard of. JJ is practically jumping up and down and Angel is rocking back and forth from the balls of her feet to here heels. Ella was running her hands through her hair, then smoothing it back out.

Then, the on air light lights up.

"Okay, you're back to the show, Maximum Beat. Now Screams of the Crazy."

"Okay, hi. I'm Nudge I sing back up and design costumes. I really really like Selena Gomez and stuff but the lead singer Max doesn't let us sing songs by her! Totally unfair right? Yeah I kn-" Ella slapped her hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Sorry about her. I'm Ella and I play guitar."

"I'm Angel! I play guitar to."

"Yo, I'm JJ. I play the drums," she says, smirking and twirling the drum sticks in her hands.

"I'm Max and I sing."

"AND WE ARE SCREAMS OF THE CRAZY!" Nudge finishes, screaming before the screen fades to black.

I clear my throat before we started.

"Don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

You want me,

Come find me.

Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?

Lose it all?

So maybe you can remember yourself.

Can't keep believing,

We're only deceiving ourselves .

And I'm sick of the lie,

And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

You want me,

Come find me.

Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.

Sick with shame.

Must be exhausting to lose your own game.

Selfishly hated,

No wonder you're jaded.

You can't play the victim this time,

And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

You want me,

Come find me.

Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.

You only want it cause it's over,

It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?

How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

Don't lie to me,

Just get your things.

I've made up your mind." **(Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence)**

The crowd cheered. I saw mom screaming. I grinned.

JJ was living in the glory. She got up to stand next to me and bowed. I elbowed her and laughed.

"Ok judges, what would you rate these girls?"

"I loved the sound and the song choice was ok. 8," Jeb says, smiling softly.

"I like the lyrics and the singing is good. 10," Alberto says.

"It was good. 9," Nico mutters.

"That adds up to a score of 27, the highest score of the night!" Holden screams. We warily get off stage to be replaced by Toe of Symmetry.

"Right, right, turn off the lights

We're gonna lose our minds tonight

What's the deal, yo?

I love when it's all too much

5 a.m. turn the radio up

Where's the rock 'n roll?

Party crasher, penny snatcher

Call me up if you're a gangsta

Don't be fancy, just get dancy

Why so serious?

_[Chorus]_

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

_[Verse 2]_

Slam, slam, oh hot damn

What part of a party don't you understand?

Wish you'd just freak out

(Freak out already)

Can't stop, coming in hot

I should be locked up right on the spot

It's so on right now

(It's so fucking on right now)

Party crasher, penny snatcher

Call me up if you're a gangsta

Don't be fancy, just get dancy

Why so serious?

_[Chorus]_

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

_[Bridge]_

Oh shit! My glass is empty

That sucks!

So if you're too school for cool

(I mean)

And you're treated like a fool

(You're treated like a fool)

You can choose to let it go

We can always, we can always party on our own

_[Chorus]_

So raise your (oh, fuck)

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass for me!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass for me!"** (Raise Your Glass by Pink)**

"I LOVED IT! 10!" Alberto screams, jumping on top of the table. Jeb laughs at Alberto.

"I liked, but the lyrics weren't very good. I'd say a 4," Jeb says. JJ boos loudly.

"It was cool. 7," Nico murmurs.

"That is 21 for Toe of Symmetry. Tune back after the commercial to see the last three bands and all the final scores!"

**xXxX ONE COMMERCIAL BREAK LATER WHERE NUDGE ALMSOST FALLS OUT OF THE BOOTH THINGY XxXx**

"Okay! Next up is Sweet Dreams!"

"I'm Dylan and I sing."

"I'm Omega and I play drums."

"I'm Sam and I play guitar."

"You know you love me, I know you care

Just shout whenever, and I'll be there

You are my love, you are my heart

And we will never, ever, ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'

"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?

Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

For you, I would have done whatever

And I just can't believe we're here together

And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you

I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces, baby fix me

And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream

I'm goin' down, down, down, down

And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

When I was 13, I had my first love

There was nobody that compared to my baby

And nobody came between us who could ever come above

She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck

She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks

She made my heart pound

I skip a beat when I see her in the street

And at school on the playground

But I really wanna see her on a weekend

She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'

And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

I'm all gone

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Now I'm all gone

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Now I'm all gone

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone

I'm gone." **(I hate myself so much but this is Baby by JB. Me and "Alberto" made a remix of it though)**

"That song was like crap with poo on it. 1," Alberto says.

"I like it, it's sweet. 8," Jeb says.

"1," Nico almost whispers.

"The total of the score is 10. Ok, next is Horoscope!" Holden hollers.

"I'm Kate and I sing for Horoscope. I like Selena Gomez."

"I'm Star and I play the Guitar. I also LOVE Selena Gomez."

"I'm Beth and I play the drums for Horoscope. Selena Gomez, if you're watching COME TO THE AUDIENCE WE LOVE YOU!"

"_[Verse 1]_

It's been said and done

Every beautiful thought's been already sung

And I guess right now here's another one

So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em

You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible

A sinful, miracle, lyrical

You've saved my life again

And I want you to know baby

_[Chorus]_

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

_[Verse 2]_

Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony

There's no way to describe what you do to me

You just do to me, what you do

And it feels like I've been rescued

I've been set free

I am hypnotized by your destiny

You are magical, lyrical, beautiful

You are... And I want you to know baby

_[Chorus]_

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby

I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

_[Bridge]_

No one compares

You stand alone, to every record I own

Music to my heart that's what you are

A song that goes on and on

_[Chorus]_

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song..." (**I Love You Like A Love Song…I think? By Selena Gomez)**

"I guess its okay, the voice is pretty average though. 7," Alberto says.

"I liked it! 7," Jeb agrees.

"It was ok, I guess. 5."

"OK! 19 for Horoscope. Next up, Bending Death."

"I'm Ari, I like singing." A guy says. I gasp and look over at Ella. She almost squeals.

"I'm Gozen and I like to play drums."

"I'm Ratchet and I think playing guitar is awesome."

"It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death

Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet

I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down

You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end

When it's over, we can say, "Well done"

But not yet, 'cause it's only begun

So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones

To fight this thing, until we've won

We drive on and don't look back

It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past

All the things that we might've done wrong

We could've been doing this all along

_[Chorus x2:]_

Everybody, with your fists raised high

Let me hear your battle cry tonight

Stand beside, or step aside

We're on the frontline

And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore

Step aside, you forgot what this is for

We fight to live, we live to fight

And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry

We live our lives on the frontlines

We're not afraid of the fast times

These days have opened up my eyes

And now, I see where the threat lies

_[Chorus x2:]_

(We live our lives on the frontlines)

(We're not afraid of the fast times)

(We live our lives on the frontlines)

(We're not afraid)

We've got to lead the way

We've got to lead the way

_[Chorus x2:]_

Everybody, with your fists raised high

Stand aside on the frontline

Everybody, with your fists raised high

Let me hear your battle cry

Everybody, with your fists raised high

Let me hear your battle cry tonight

Stand beside, or step aside

We're on the frontline." **(Frontline by Pillar)**

"I liked the drums especially and the lyrics are pretty cool. 10," Alberto yells.

"It was cool. 7," Jeb says.

"I liked it, 9," Nico mutters.

"That ends Bending Death up with 26. Now remember, you people are voting off one band. The one with the highest score gets invincibility. Ok, The It Girls have 8! Gay Oyster with 24! Screams of the Crazy with 27! Toe of Symmetry with 21! Sweet Dreams with 10! Horoscope with 19! And Bending Death with 26! Okay, Screams of the Crazy have invincibility for the night!" We screamed so loudly. "Now you get to vote off one of these other bands. Well, see you next Friday!"

In short, we left that place whooping.

**There. Now vote off any band you hate.**

**REVIEW THE VOTES.**

**~Hex**


	4. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN MR OR FLIP**

We're all backstage for the next show.

"So who do you thinks getting voted off?" JJ asks randomly. She's lying upside down on one of the couches provided.

"Probably you girls. You sing trash music," The one girl Lissa sneers at us.

I glare at her. "We can't be voted off remember?"

One thing I've learned over a few rehearsals is that Lissa, Maya and Brigid are all bitches and that Dylan and Sam are always hitting on all the girls. I've also learned that Flip is super clumsy (he's done a few faceplants while trying to walk across stage) and Fang is super antisocial.

But I'm super glad to see Ari though. I haven't seen him in a while.

Ivey and Ella had become great friends over the past few days. They continue to whisper from their couch. Flint was on the other side of Ivey, eating a family sized bag of potato chips.

Iggy was chatting with Gazzy and Flip. Ari was on the other side of me. JJ always sat next to me though, fact of life.

"Guys! You're on in a few," Holden says. We all respond in various ways. "Okay, here's how elimination is gonna go. Screams of the Crazy will be sitting in their place. Then the bands with no votes will go sit down. Then we'll release the ones until there are only two left. We'll make a big dramatic pause, cut to commercial. When we come back the one with the most votes goes off. Then you guys that are left preform the songs you pick. Got it?" He explains. We all respond in various ways again.

"So what songs are you guys singing?" Star asks, sitting with some of the other random people.

"Aren't we not supposed to tell?" Maya asks.

"We hear you rehearsing anyways," Angel points out.

"Oh yeah… We're singing Last Friday Night," Maya says proudly.

"Two Katy Perry songs in a row?" Beth asks, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah? Why does it matter?" Brigid asks from her spot next to Maya.

Beth shrugs. "Just wondering."

"Ok guys, you're up in ten!" Holden yells.

We all get up, some more excitedly than others. Nudge was pretty much bouncing up and down because she gets to sing a lot of the song we're preforming.

"Nudge, take a chill pill."

"Max, I refuse to take any of the drugs you try to give me," She jokes. I roll my eyes.

"FIVE MINUTES PEOPLE," Some stage crew guy screams. At this point we're all sitting down.

The other six bands are already squished up there. The audience is already whooping and hollering. I grin.

And then the little on air button blinks on.

"Welcome to Maximum Beat, I'm Holden. First off, its time for elimination." The crowd cheers.

"Now for the ones with absolutely no votes, Gay Oyster!" Iggy whoops as they run of stage. Flip does a faceplant onstage. Gazzy laughs at his brother's clumsiness and helps him get back up. "And Bending Death!" Ari punches the air and heads off stage. "Next up with a fewer amount of votes are Toe of Symmetry and Horoscope!" Ivey screams and hugs Flint-who looks kind of stunned. The Horoscope girls look like they're gonna pee themselves with excitement.

"Now, with only Sweet Dreams and The It Girls left onstage. One has to go home. I'm sorry, but the viewers have voted. And going off this week is…" And then it cuts to commercial.

* * *

**Sorry people. I was sick yesterday. It was Steves birthday yesterday so I made tyedye cupcakes (my hands are still colorful -.-) and I ate to many. SORRY.**

**Oh, and I realized I forgot to put Toe of Symmetry's interview thingy in the last chapter. So I'll let them introduce themselves.**

**Six: I'm Six. I play drums.**

**Blade: I'm Six's older brother. I play bass.**

**Flint: -eating chips- You people know me. I wanted to learn guitar so I made Mags put me in here.**

**Ivey: IM A GOOD SINGER NOW**

**~Hex**


	5. HIATUS

Hey guys. I don't think I'll be able to update for a little while. I hope to be back soon. Thanks for all the support fanfictioners. ~ Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia 


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I, Hexasomething, does not own Maximum Ride or Flip or any songs I might have put in here or Alberto if I put him in here.**

"Oh my gosh guys you made it!" Ella yells, hugging Ivey.

"Yeah, I can't believe it," Flint says, pulling a candy bar out of her back pocket.

"How are you not, like 600 pounds by now?" Nudge asks Flint.

"Well, my sister has a lot of pets and I have to chase them down a lot."

"What kind of pets?" Angel pipes in. She's the "animal lover" of the family.

"Um… she has a lot of unicorns and some penguins and a dinosaur and a narwhal and a few more," Flint says, itching the back of her neck.

"Oh," Nudge says, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Is she _special?"_

"No, she's pretty normal," Flint says.

"Ivey! We did it!" Six yells, hugging her. Iggy shoots an annoyed look at them and walks over.

Ivey grins. "I know! I can't believe it!"

"Aw, you don't want to hug your brother?" Iggy asks, spreading his arms out.

Ivey laughs. "But you smell." Iggy rolls his eyes and grabs her. "Dude! I was _serious!"_

"Guys! Celebrate later! We're back on in 1 minute!" A stage crew guy yells.

We all rush back to our seats. JJ falls on top of me.

"Wait, did you hear that? Flint's sister has _unicorns_," Angel whispers in disbelief.

"Angel! Be quiet! It's about to start!" Ella whisper-yells.

The little on air light blinks on inside our booth-thingy.

"Okay, before commercial, we started the first elimination. The bands that are safe are sitting down now. So, the only to bands left are The It Girls and Sweet Dreams. Now… the team being voted off is…" Holden stops for a dramatic pause. Some dramatic music starts playing. I roll my eyes. "The It Girls!"

The three girls look astonished that _they _had been voted off. JJ whoops and I cheer loudly. Ella claps softly. Angel and Nudge high-five as they cheer too.

"Thank you for participating ladies, anything you would like to say to the audience?"

Lissa grabs the microphone out of Holden's hands. "I would just like to thank everyone for watching us and cheering us on." She puts on a fake grin and passes the microphone back to Holden. The three girls walk out of the studio, waving at the people and cameras.

"Now, when we come back, we'll see Gay Oyster preform Sing by My Chemical Romance and Bending Death do Calling All Angels by Train!" Holden exclaims. Then the on air lights flip off. "Can someone get me aspirin?"

The audience gets up to get drinks and go to the bathroom and talk to some of the band members.

We smile and go downstairs to talk to some other bands. Dylan is animatedly talking to his friends and band mates. I smile and pat him on the back. "Um…good job Dylan."

He grins at me. I walk off to talk to some of my friends.

I lean against the wall next to Fang. He stares at the stage. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He says looking at his feet.

"You glad their gone?" I ask.

"Yeah…" He trails off, looking away. I push myself off the wall and walk over to talk to Ari.

"What's up?" He asks. "Excited to have had invincibility?"

"Yeah, I still can't believe it. But I'm so glad you survived the elimination."

He grins.

"ONE MINUTE PEOPLE!" A guy from the stage crew screams.

"OK!" JJ yells back, skipping to the place we sit.

We all walk back to our sitting places. The audience comes back to sit also.

The on air light flicks back on.

**Well people, I know it's a short chapter. But hey, a new chapter when everyone sings is on Friday. Enjoy it.**

**How do you guys feel about Gay Oyster/Bending Death preforming Smells Like Teen Spirit? You know…by Nirvana. When Max (My little bro) first listened to it he was all like "Why are they singing about retainers?" Lol. That's my brother for you :F**

**~Hexasomething**


	7. HAPPY EARLYLATE FRIDAY

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, Sing by My Chemical Romance, Calling All Angels by Train, For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic by Paramore, What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction (Thank God), Round and Round by Selena Gomez, So What by Pink, Flip, Nico and Alberto.**

All the guys from Gay Oyster were standing on stage with Holden.

"Welcome back! Just a few minutes ago-The It Girls got voted off. Now, Gay Oyster will preform Sing by My Chemical Romance!" Holden yells.

_Sing it out_

_Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings_

_Sing it out_

_Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs_

_For every time that they want to count you out_

_Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth_

_Sing it for the boys_

_Sing it for the girls_

_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_

_Sing it from the heart_

_Sing it till you're nuts_

_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_

_Sing it for the deaf_

_Sing it for the blind_

_Sing about everyone that you left behind_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means_

_Sing it out, girl before they kill what tomorrow brings_

_You've got to make a choice_

_If the music drowns you out_

_And raise your voice_

_Every single time they try and shut your mouth_

_Sing it for the boys_

_Sing it for the girls_

_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_

_Sing it from the heart_

_Sing it till you're nuts_

_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_

_Sing it for the deaf_

_Sing it for the blind_

_Sing about everyone that you left behind_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it for the world_

_Cleaned-up corporation progress_

_Dying in the process_

_Children that can talk about it,_

_Living on the webways_

_People moving sideways_

_Sell it till your last days_

_Buy yourself the motivation_

_Generation Nothing,_

_Nothing but a dead scene_

_Product of a white dream_

_I am not the singer that you wanted_

_But a dancer_

_I refuse to answer_

_Talk about the past, sir_

_Wrote it for the ones that want to get away_

_Keep running!_

_Sing it for the boys_

_Sing it for the girls_

_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_

_Sing it from the heart_

_Sing it till you're not_

_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_

_Sing it for the deaf_

_Sing it for the blind_

_Sing about everyone that you left behind_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it for the world_

_You've got to see what tomorrow brings_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it for the world_

_Yeah, you've got to be what tomorrow needs_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it for the world _**(Sing by MCR. Thanks for requesting it person that I can't remember!)**

The crowd roars. I grin and clap. JJ cheers from behind me.

Flip does an epic rock on signal with his hand then does a face plant on stage.

Nudge laughs. "Classy," Angel giggles.

"Okay, now to the judges!" Holden exclaims.

"It was okay. I loved the raw emotion on Fang's face while he was singing and the powerful look on your face when you were playing Iggy. 9," Jeb says.

"I liked Fang's voice and all the guitar parts. 10," Alberto says calmly.

"Nice choice of song. 9.4," Nico says.

"Thank you judges. That score adds up to a 28.4!" Holden says with great excitement. "Next up is Bending Death with Calling All Angels by Train!"

_I need a sign to let me know you're here_

_All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere_

_I need to know that things are gonna look up_

_'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup_

_When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head_

_When you feel the world shake from the words that are said_

_[Chorus:]_

_And I'm calling all angels_

_I'm calling all you angels_

_I won't give up if you don't give up [Repeat x4]_

_I need a sign to let me know you're here_

_'Cause my TV set just keeps it all from being clear_

_I want a reason for the way things have to be_

_I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me_

_[Chorus]_

_When children have to play inside so they don't disappear_

_While private eyes solve marriage lies cause we don't talk for years_

_And football teams are kissing Queens_

_and losing sight of having dreams_

_In a world that what we want is only what we want until it's ours_

_[Chorus x2]_

_Calling all you angels [Repeat till fade] _**(Calling All Angels by Train)**

"I think it was a bit too soft. 8," Alberto says.

"The lyrics were very interesting. Um, Ari, you were a little flat. And you should re-tune your guitar, Ratchet. 7," Jeb says.

"I didn't really like it…5.3," Nico says.

"I didn't know you could give decimals," Ella whispers to Nudge.

"That adds up to a score of 20.3! After this commercial break is Screams of the Crazy and Sweet Dreams!" Holden yells. The cameras stop rolling. Holden pulls some Tylenol out of his pocket. He's not as happy as he seems on air.

Ella and I freak out on Ari. "Dude, how'd you get that low of a score?"

"I don't know. I haven't really practiced that much…" He trails off, scratching the back of his neck. I roll my eyes.

"I hear you practicing all the time though!"

"Screams of the Crazy! Please get on stage!" Some guy yells.

"Hello and welcome back to Maximum Beat. Right now we have Screams of the Crazy getting ready to sing For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic by Paramore!"

_Just talk yourself up_

_And tear yourself down_

_You've hit your one wall_

_Now find a way around_

_Well what's the problem?_

_You've got a lot of nerve_

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_

_You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay_

_I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you just threw it away_

_You threw it away_

_I'm not so naive_

_My sorry eyes can see_

_The way you fight shy_

_Of almost everything_

_Well, if you give up_

_You'll get what you deserve_

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_

_You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay_

_I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you just threw it away_

_You threw it away_

_You were finished long before_

_We had even seen the start_

_Why don't you stand up, be a man about it_

_Fight with your bare hands about it now_

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay, well did you_

_I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you just threw it away_

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay_

_And I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you just threw it away _**(For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic)**

"I liked it, everything was in tune. 9," Jeb says.

"I just don't like it for some reason...I just think it's Max's voice this week. 7," Alberto says.

"I like the singing and the title, 8.5," Nico says.

"That adds up to a 24.5!" Holden yells. "Now, Sweet Dreams sing What Makes you Beautiful by One Direction!"

_[Verse 1]_

_[Dylan]_

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_[Bridge]_

_[Omega]_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_[Chorus]_

_[All]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_[Verse 2]_

_[Sam]_

_So c-come on,_

_You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a song,_

_I don't know why,_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_[Bridge]_

_[Omega]_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_[Chorus]_

_[All]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_[Dylan]_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]_

_[Middle 8]_

_[Dylan]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_[All]_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_[Chorus]_

_[All]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful ([Omega:] Oh),_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Dylan:] desperately),_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_[Dylan]_

_That's what makes you beautiful _**(What Makes You Beautiful by one Direction. I feel like throwing up now that I have this in here. It was worse with BJ though)**

"I hate it. It's crap. It doesn't sound that good. I don't like the lyrics. 2," Alberto says.

"I agree with Alberto. Not very good singing this week. 3," Jeb says.

"I hate the original song too. 0," Nico says.

"That adds up to a 5 for Sweet Dreams. Next up is Toe of Symmetry and Horoscope!"

xX After the commercial break I'm to lazy to write Xx

"Welcome back! Now, Horoscope will be singing Round and Round by Selena Gomez!"

_(Round & Round)_

_Round & Round_

_Round & Round_

_Round & Round_

_You see me standing there_

_And act like you don't know me_

_But last night you were calling me_

_Saying you want me_

_Oh why you always make me feel_

_Like I'm the one that's crazy_

_You feel my heart racing_

_My, my heart racing_

_[Chorus:]_

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_All I can say_

_We're going round & round_

_We're never gonna stop going round & round_

_We'll never get where we're going_

_Round & round_

_Well you're gonna miss me_

_Cause I'm getting dizzy going_

_Round & round & round_

_You come to pull me close_

_And whisper in my ear_

_You always told me lies_

_I've cried out all my tears_

_I push my feelings to the side_

_But then you bring them back_

_Bring them back_

_Now you got me singing_

_[Chorus]_

_Love me or love me not_

_I'm staring at the clock_

_I pick them flower petals off_

_And then I watch them drop [x2]_

_[Chorus]_

_We're never gonna stop going_

_Round & round_

_We'll never get where we're going_

_Round & round_

_Well you're gonna miss me_

_Cause I'm getting dizzy going_

_Round & round & round_

_Uoh uoh uoh_

_Uoh uoh uoh_

_Uoh uoh uoh_ **(Round and Round by Selena Gomez)**

"Well, I've heard it a _lot _and it's just kind of old. But it's still pretty good. 5," Alberto says.

"Yeah, my kids watch Disney Channel a lot and this song used to play _all the time._ 6," Jeb says.

"The singing was okay, I guess, 6.2," Nico says.

"That makes a score of 17.2 for Horoscope! Now Toe of Symmetry will sing So What by Pink!"

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na [x2]_

_I guess I just lost my husband,_

_I don't know where he went,_

_So I'm gonna drink my money,_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent,_

_I got a brand new attitude and_

_I'm gonna wear it tonight,_

_I wanna get in trouble,_

_I wanna start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight._

_[Chorus:]_

_So, so what_

_I'm still a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't need you,_

_And guess what,_

_I'm having more fun,_

_And now that we're done,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright,_

_I'm just fine,_

_And you're a tool,_

_So, so what,_

_I am a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight._

_(Uh check my flow, aw)_

_The waiter just took my table,_

_And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!),_

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,_

_At least he'll know how to hit,_

_What if this song's on the radio,_

_then somebody's gonna die,_

_I'm gonna get in trouble,_

_My ex will start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!_

_[Chorus]_

_You weren't there,_

_You never were,_

_You want it all,_

_But that's not fair,_

_I gave you life,_

_I gave my all,_

_You weren't there,_

_You let me fall._

_[Chorus]_

_No, no, no, no_

_I don't want you tonight,_

_You weren't there,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright,_

_And you're a tool,_

_And your a tool,_

_So, so what,_

_I am a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight! _**(So What by Pink)**

"Interesting lyrics and good singing. 8," Jeb says.

"I like the lyrics and drum parts, 9.5," Alberto says.

"I liked the singing. 8.7," Nico says.

"Well, that makes a 26.2 for Toe of Symmetry! Invincibility goes to Gay oyster who scored a 28.4! Please vote off the band who you don't want on! Tune in next week. GOODNIGHT!"

**You know, I'm sitting alone in the bonus/TV room watching Mythbusters, typing and looking at pictures of Bleach, Death Note and My Little Pony.**

**Ryuzaki: You're more antisocial than me.**

**Me: Shut up or I'll die your hair pink.**

**Ryuzaki: That was random. Well, I'm gonna find cake.**

**Me: DON'T FORGET TO VOTE OFF PEOPLE YOU HATE! Oh, and you can't criticize Alberto or Nico for incorrect judging, they're played by real people.**

**[JULY 8TH: It has come to my attention that today is Sunday, not Friday. Oh well, pretend today is Friday. I forgot. SdA was over for 2 days so I was really distracted. Anyways, HAPPY EARLY/LATE FRIDAY]**

**~Hex**


	8. Interview with Alberto

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR, Flip, any song references or Alberto!**

Max

I flip on the TV and flip through the channels.

"Next up, an interview with one of the judges of Maximum Beat," A perky morning show host chirps. I quickly pause and call for my band and Flint's band to get down here.

"What's up Max?" JJ asks, trotting down the stairs with all of them behind her.

"One of the judges from Maximum Beat is going to talk on some talk show!" I say. They all run down and sit around the living room.

"Hello people, we have Alberto Quack from Maximum Beat, telling us some info about the bands and his opinion on them and their music!" We all share looks. "Ok, how are you Alberto?"

"I'm doin' good," Alberto says, giving the host a mix between a smirk and a grin.

"So, we all want to know, who's you're favorite band?"

"Well…I think it'd be Toe of Symmetry."

"Really? Why?"

"I just love they're style of music."

"Oh. So, what do you think of the members of Screams of the Crazy?" My band and I lean forward, especially the ever so self-conscious Nudge.

"Well…Max is really unusual, but a pretty good singer. And Ella, Ella's hot. Nudge is really nice, but talks _way_ too much. Who else? Oh Angel's a pretty good guitar player. And JJ's a super good drummer."

"What? Ella's hot? What about my fashionista skills!" Nudge screams. We all look at her. She laughs quietly and sits back down, blushing.

"Ooh! What about they're music style?" The host asks, grinning.

"I think most of the songs are pretty good. I especially like the sound and pitch of it," Alberto says, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh really? What about the members of Bending Death?"

"They're names, only bosses can have, cool names guys. Gozen's giant and a really good drummer. Ari's a really good singer. Ratchet is an awesome guitarist. They're all a very good band and they should continue how they play and continue with that style of music."

"Really? Now, its time for commercial, next we'll talk about Gay Oyster, Sweet Dreams and Horoscope," She says, giving a totally fake smile.

We all sit there, staring wondrously at the TV as some toilet paper commercial plays.

"Ha! We're his favorite band!" Six screams, jumping up and pointing at the TV. Blade smirks at his younger brother from his spot on the floor.

"Oh yeah? Well our band is hot!" Ella yells. We all stare at her. She blushes and sits back down next to me.

"And we're back!" The hostess exclaims.

"Hey," Alberto says, doing the whole guy head nod thing.

"Anyways, we're all dying to know, do you think Sweet Dreams will be the next big boy band?"

"Um..no. They're all jerks and they're music sucks balls. Plus I hate Omega's name. It sounds like Bagels," Alberto says, wrinkling his nose.

"What about Horoscope?"

"Kate sucks at singing. The other two suck too. They're nice enough, but a little _too _nice if you know what I mean. Plus I hate Selena Gomez," Alberto says.

"Okay, what about Gay Oyster?"

"Well, I like Fang because he doesn't bother me. And Iggy's awesome. I especially like Gazzy because we have _a lot _in common. And I like Flip because he like, lives in the life of danger. You know how he always falls down and stuff. It's totally boss."

"Anything else about them?"

"Well, I love the choice of music, great songs with great lyrics," Alberto says, giving a genuine smile.

"So amazing! Just after this commercial break we'll be talking about Toe of Symmetry and some behind the scenes stuff!" Mrs. Hostess says, grinning.

I look over and see Ivey madly texting on her phone.

"Who ya textin?" Flint asks while eating a poptart.

"The boys, they say they're all happy about the interview so far but mad at us for being Alberto's favorite."

"Oh."

Suddenly Nudge giggles. "Isn't his name so funny?"

"What?"

"Alberto Quack!" She laughs. "C'mon!"

"Hello, you're back with Joanne Mackie and Alberto Quack!" Huh. So _that's _her name. "We're all wondering, what's so appealing about Toe of Symmetry?"

"Well, it totally deserves the best band name award. Plus, they're all really nice. What amazes me is how Flint eats about 100,000 calories a day and _still _manages to stay thin. She's psychotic. Anyways, Ivey's nice enough. I think Blade has a super cool name and his brother, Six, is pretty unusual."

"Now what about they're music?"

Alberto points at the camera. "I LOVE THEY'RE STYLE OF MUSIC. KEEP DOING THAT. WHOO."

Joanne laughs. "Now, tell us what happens behind the scenes."

"Well, these may or may not be rumors, but I hear that Fang and Max might get together." My face turns fifty shades of red.

"_WHAT?"_ I scream.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, you should see the way he looks at her when she's not looking at _him. _Anyways, that's all I really go- Oh! And one day, I heard Ella and Nudge fighting over Iggy."

"_WHAT?" _Ella and Nudge shriek.

"There you have it, from the insides of Maximum Beat. This is Joanne Mackie signing off.

We all stare at the screen our eyes wide. Then Ivey's phone rings like mad.

**Wow. I can believe I actually finished that. Sorry for the delay people. It takes forever to get "Alberto" to actually sit down and talk about all of this. **

**Oh, and just for a contest, whoever can guess who "Alberto" or Nico might be, I'll let you be a guest judge next show. **

**~Hex**


	9. DEATH OF STORY

**Hey guys. Yeah, this is an ending chapter. I know, I AM a horrible person. **

**-dodges rocks- I'm sorry. But as I've said, I now have a second profile that I REALLY want to work on. I actually haven't written anything lately on either one of these...**

**(Oh, and anyone who finds my 2nd profile will get me to co author something, write a story for you, whatever. And my FFFs who know and Beta do not count (Hint: starts with V and has 2 words))**

**And for those of you who were wondering, Alberto is Miles. **

**Well, thank you SO MUCH for reading this and giving my so much support.**

**-hands out waffles- you guys are the best. And I'll remove this tomorrow.**

**~Hex**


	10. ADOPTION

**WHOA. HOLD THE PHONE.**

**Apparently, someone wanted to adopt my story! **

**Thank you, The Free Mocking Jay -hands over official looking papers- you officially have all rights to this story.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Hex**


End file.
